


[艺旭]Eligible bachelor

by kasugai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugai/pseuds/kasugai
Summary: 基于律所合伙人办公室基本条件的理性讨论。





	[艺旭]Eligible bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> *法律系副教授X律所冠名合伙人  
*Eligible bachelor意思是黄金单身汉，每年选举这个也算是项历史悠久的娱乐（据笔者所知，美国往英国嫁女时，会有杂志排单身男贵族的爵位，以供美国富商参考）。出于平权考虑，现在一般是选Eligible singles。  
*新手司机，望海涵，勿上升真人

001  
《芝加哥日报特刊·20大黄金单身汉》

#12 金厉旭 33岁  
“让我们与新的冠名合伙人一起，共筑Schmidt,Joyce&Kim的未来！”  
伴着律所35周年庆祝仪式上这句话，律师金厉旭将自己的姓氏写进了律所的招牌。容本刊强调两个事实吧，女士们。

这是二十几年来，风城第一个把自己姓氏写入全美百强律所名字里的40岁以下律师：挂名合伙人认购资本十分可观。  
金律师的金是现伊利诺伊州长的金：你们已经在去年滚动播放的竞选视频里见过他了。州长之子。

所以，亲爱的女士们。你们为什么放任他榜上有名，为害人间？

P.S.据某位不愿透露姓名的榜上人士说，金律师在房里只穿一件东西——

当然不是香奈尔五号，哈哈。  
HIS UNDERWEAR.

002

“得了吧，你当然知道，”金厉旭耸了耸肩，在文书底端签下R·Kim，“商业贿赂罪已成为法律实践里最知名的外资断头台——它的刀刃上沾满了国外公司的鲜血。”

我刚签了什么？啊对，合伙人导师制，会上讨论定了。  
方便培养良好的上下级关系。emmmmm.  
在可预见的未来，这一制度将成为拉帮结派与联谊出轨的温床。

“我说到哪了？”  
拿起下一份要他签字的东西，金厉旭的视线越过堆积如山的案卷文件，不自觉笑开了。

“商业贿赂罪是联邦打击外国企业的法律工具。”  
“啊，对。外企发展稍一好，联邦检察官便会起诉他们，”笔尖扫过文件，引着目光快速浏览，“我仍认为，这个国家所鼓吹的自由市场，是我们时代出名的讽刺之一——等等，你是往哪投稿来着？”  
“C大法学评论。”

笔尖停住：“金教授什么时候开始给学生杂志投稿了？”  
“副教授。采访你的学生代我上课呢。”  
“钟云哥……”无奈地看过去。  
抱臂坐在桌对面，金钟云一脸无辜：“好吧，我想来见你。”  
顺带探讨一下男友成为大众情人这件事。

“那你写到断头台就可以了，”金律师浑然未觉，只是被直球砸得微微脸热，“否则州长的竞选经理又要打电话来了。”  
“现在就开始忙连任了？!”  
他点点头，继续读面前的字纸：“是啊，为了赚大学生的票。候选人亲属观点尽量中立。”

要赚学生的票，倒还不如激进一点。从教学楼顶扔本书下去，砸到的人十有八九是个左派。  
“厉旭……”又开始看文件了，还咬牙切齿的。  
又一次完美忽视了自己。

下一次会上讨论再租一层办公室？可行性及损益比探讨？  
律所辛辛苦苦赚进来的是钱啊。哪个所单靠花钱搞大办公室就大肆盈利，我饮弹自尽好吧。  
为什么要我意见的琐事这么多？！

“你在家穿什么？三角裤还是四角裤？”别说，还多少有点好奇。  
金厉旭在纸下空白处写着意见（或许称作文雅的骂人更合适），下意识便答：“三角……”

嗯？？刚刚问了什么？

003

签字笔戴上套，撇在一边。  
桌对面他男友靠在椅背上抱着手臂，显然有些不满。

“啊，”金厉旭拖长了音调，“不是想我才来。是兴师问罪来了。”  
金钟云皮笑肉不笑：“不，来祝贺的。”  
略一停顿，又补上一句：“但也想你。”

金律师扫了一眼文件堆，如意算盘打得噼里啪啦响：或许，这些琐事能都名正言顺塞给这个醋坛子。只不过，赏他些甜头在所难免——  
怎么说来着。这才是所谓舍身取义啊。  
取得是金律师自己的劳逸结合，这是大义。

醋坛子仍浑然未觉，酸香扑鼻：“芝加哥黄金单身汉第12名啊。有什么获奖感言么？”  
金厉旭抬手示意他稍等，站起身来，走出办公室门。  
透明的玻璃门外熙熙攘攘、人声嘈杂。门侧，他的秘书抬头看他，不明所以。  
“我之后有约么？”金律师问。  
秘书对着日程表摇头：“还有半小时就下班了。”

玻璃门里是宽大的办公室，舒适的皮沙发，办公桌椅。金钟云侧过身来，往这边看。  
金厉旭点点头，返身回房。在秘书“你居然好这口”的目光中，他笑着锁了办公室门，拉上了厚重的门帘。

“谈不上感言，”他解下领带，并着西装外套随手丢在皮沙发上，“不过，曺先生显然渴望提升排名——但在一个只看家世财产的榜上丑化我是徒劳的。”  
金钟云饶有兴趣地看着他。  
金律师坐在他的腿上，开始解自己衬衫的扣子：“我会在律所内为他拉票的。找说客帮他说服投票的人也行。”

“……你想不到么？”金钟云抓住他的手，看向无名指，“让他排名上升最简单的方法。”  
当然知道。没法回应而已。  
金厉旭微微一笑，引着那只手到自己腿间：“不是好奇么？我穿了什么。”

金钟云已经不再为他的逃避生气了。他只是轻轻抚摸着西裤中线，温柔地注视着他。  
金厉旭错开目光，伸手拿起他放在自己桌上的包，从内袋摸出润滑剂与保险套来。金钟云怕伤了他，又知情难自抑，便总带着。

“我们这行讲实证，”金律师把作案工具递给他，词严理正地火上浇油，“杂志里的传言证据靠不住啊，金副教授。”  
“……”金钟云没有接，手心抚着他的腰际。有些烫。  
金厉旭感受到了身下人腿间的变化，抱紧他的肩，将脸埋进他的肩窝里：“与其道听途说不如眼见为实啊。”

“啪”的一声。  
金钟云的包被摔到地上。

004

“嗯……呃，都跟你说了，办公桌上也……没什么。”  
金厉旭本想抱着他。而挂在手肘上的衬衫与腕间的领带却尽职尽责地禁锢着他手上的动作。  
金钟云总爱顺手用各种带状物捆绑他。  
也是啊。生活里，金钟云也想用婚姻绑住他。

金厉旭感受着指腹挤压柔软的内壁，侧过脸蹭着沙发微凉的皮面，苦闷的喘息——  
他并非厌恶捆绑。他害怕的是喜欢捆绑的自己。

金钟云闻言笑了。他低头吻着他的胸口，手指与柔软却富有弹性的内壁角力。  
“嗯……哈啊……”他未曾服输。他把急促的呻吟换成潮热的气息。  
金厉旭的腿下意识地绷紧、想踢开迫人的情欲，却又被身上人包覆着压了回去。

“以后坐在沙发上会客时，baby，”牙齿碾过颈侧微微跳动的血管，柔软的吻来到耳边，“不，是金律师。会想到我么？”  
他还来不及牙尖嘴利，他的指腹就来了。括约肌咬着手指，身体却欢迎着更加暴虐有力的碾揉——  
金厉旭抵在沙发上的肩线一塌，躲在他身下闷喘，饱涨着潮红的身体像熟透的桃果。

“想象一下，”金钟云吻着因喘息而起伏着的胸口，嗓音沙哑，“有个人来找你咨询了，就坐在这里。皮沙发很容易擦干净。他不会知道……”  
“够了！”话音刚落，金厉旭自觉地压低了声音讨饶，“嗯……你……够了……”  
吻随着笑音一点点沉落下去：“别怕。这里沾过什么，只有你知道啊，金律师。”

他居然在性事里拷问我的职业道德。  
可我充其量是无从自控的共犯。主犯倒心安理得，煽风点火。

“你要把润滑玩没了金钟云，”他竭力想找回些气势，憋着气急急说完，“别……嗯…啊……”  
柔软的舌尖一瞬便缴了硬枪。  
金钟云抬手撑在沙发上，居高临下盯着他笑：“这不是挺自给自足么，嗯？”

金厉旭被他的眼神压得不敢动，肠子都悔青了——  
这是办公室。  
大名摁在了律所招牌上才换到了这里，有沙发有门帘。但这仍然是办公室。  
在换到这里就胡思乱想绝对是错——不，也不对，君子论迹不论心——

“啊！”肠子青过还没红回来，就被狠狠贯穿。  
“你不专心，”金钟云恨恨咬着他的耳尖，“我每次给枪上安个套，不帮忙也就算了。”  
“……”这都是什么啊。  
他狠狠一顶：“你看都不看。”

沙发的皮子腻着背部裸露的肌肤；金厉旭手被压得酸麻，腿环上他的腰：“对啊，我后悔呢。”  
“……”金钟云的目光寻到他的眼睛，皱着眉与他对视。他这个人本来就心思细腻，也被迟迟不至的承诺折腾了许多年。  
金厉旭微微抬起头，吃力地贴上他的脸颊，蹭了蹭：“我引以为傲的职业道德啊。沦丧了，嗯。”  
“嗯？”他一怔。

“顾客为上，我在顾客要坐的地方…嗯…是吧。”  
“……那去我家？”金钟云颇为绅士，边往出退，边补了一句，“我家近？”  
肩膀上猛地挨了一口。

“金钟云，全公司基本上都知道我在办公室里睡你了，”金厉旭了解自己的秘书，“行行好，让我的职业道德沦丧的更加彻底一点吧。”

他最后还是如愿趴在办公桌上，摆脱了腕间与手臂上的层层束缚，嗓子已经哑到什么也说不出来了。  
他看了眼桌对面的椅子——所幸金钟云还剩些道德，把摇摇欲坠的案卷与文件推进了椅子里——  
然后看向自己被按在桌上的双手。

十指相扣。  
他心微微一软，闭着眼承受身后的撞击或者磨蹭——至少现在还是爱着的。

“好可惜。”他压在自己背上，轻声说。  
“嗯？”  
“来不及看清我就把它扯烂了，”金钟云吻着他圆软的肩膀，“这一现象告诉我们，眼见也难以为实啊。”  
“……”  
“这不是从证据上找漏洞的基础么。”

“我会先看精神状态有没有问题，比如你，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“喝酒了？嗑药了？”  
“你还真是找的准自己的定位啊，小旭。”

又是这种不该信的床上情话。  
“对啊，我让人上瘾。”他有气无力地说，却忍不住笑弯了眼角。

005

三年后，芝加哥日报编辑部。

“第7位那个王老五不作数了，”编辑放下电话，叹了口气，“他结婚了。”  
“？金厉旭？”

“有一位金钟云先生打电话来，说他们俩原来就同姓氏。结婚以后金律师等于没有改姓，所以特地来电提醒我们。”  
“……哦……”  
“金先生声音真的很好听。”  
总觉得有哪里不对呢。

“金律师是男的啊。结婚为什么要改姓？！！”  
“！！！”

总之，我们还是恭喜某位知名不具的先生吧。  
喜提高位，荣当黄金单身汉。


End file.
